The Righteous Super Squad
by NyanCart098
Summary: It is now many years into the future, and while many old heroes and villians have passed, new ones have risen! (AU) (please R/R)
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: This is an AU that takes place in the future of Townsville. The way this little fiction is going to be written is in the form of a mini episode series. So each chapter will be one individual episode, rather than a continuation of the previous story. (I do NOT own the Powerpuff Girls or any of its characters, however any new non canon characters are mine.) this chapter will be the introduction. thanks and enjoy, hopefully.**

It is the year 2049. The City of Townsville as lively as ever. This town has been known well for the legendary heroes and villains that once inhabited it. Especially the trio of heroes known as The Powerpuff Girls!

However the majority of Townsville's old residents have either passed or disappeared. But when someone is gone, someone else will always be there to take their place.

Meanwhile in a Large mansion just outside of Town, a very determined scientist was hard at work. A woman by the name of Dr. Muching has been a fan of the Powerpuff trio for years. She studied and memorized all their abilities, and how they were made. But this time she was in the lab to try and recreate the great Professor Utonium's accidentally created recipe for making his girls. But with a few of her own changes. Instead of adding chemical X to her concoction, she added a new element. One that she created, an element not known to man. She called it _Element V-01!_

As she put just a little drop into her concoction... **BOOM!!***

Dr. Muching lay there on the floor, she knew that when she looked up she would either see, a new creation, or nothing but shattered lab equipment.

As she anxiously looked at the table, she was astonished by the sight of 3 little, floating children!

Lurk! The leader. A cunning, energetic, and quick thinking boy. Is super fast, can sense when danger is near, can manipulate fire and the forces of nature!

Lola! The shy, Lazy, yet skillful protector. She uses telekinesis, teleportation, and super sight to keep the city safe from harm! Sometimes her laziness can be a bit of a pain, but when duty calls, she always gives it her 110%!

Lilac! The social, comedic, yet determined and motivated fighter! She uses weather manipulation, reality warping, and mystical magic powers to send the bad guys away! This young girl my prefer to make friends, but if push comes to shove, she won't hesitate to give evil a good beat down

And thus, The Righteous Super Squad was born!

Using there newly found super powers.

Lurk, Lola, and Lilac. Have dedicated their lives to fighting crime, and the Forces of Evil!


	2. Episode 1: Gimmie Back My Land

It was a bright sunny day in the City of Townsville. The heroic trio was at the massive Townsville Mall. This behemoth of a shopping mall had everything that you could possibly imagine! Of course the three children loved looking at all the wonderful things this place had up for sale.

When suddenly something caught Lola's eye. A great big unicorn plushie, with a rainbow mane, and cuddlie fur.

"Um.. Guys? Can we please get this?" She meekly asked her siblings as she showed it to them.

"WHOA! Look at the size of that thing!" Lilac exclaimed excitedly.

"Look at the size of that price tag." Lurk said, unamused by the outrageous price. "Sorry sis. We can't afford that."

Lola became a bit sad. "Can't we split the money between all of us?" She asked.

Lurk turned to face her and replied. "Even with all our money combined we couldn't afford it. Besides, I have been saving my money up for a new football. If you really want this giant horse, you're gonna have to save up too. Maybe even get a job."

"Ugh! I don't wanna work!" Lola pouted.

But just then they noticed people starting to run and scream. The trio looked down by the entrance to the mall. There they saw a tiny humanoid rodent, holding a spear and wearing a crown. Along with him where an army of other humanoid rodents of all different shapes and colors.

"It's Gusta!" Lilac exclaimed.

"Let's go guys!" Lurk said as they all flew down to confront the small, chubby, humanoid hamster looking critter.

Gusta is the leader of a seemingly endless empire of other little humanoid critters like him, known as the the Kucha Kucha empire. He is usually always organizing invasions of Townsville. He says that millions of years ago, his people ruled over this landscape, until they built this giant city right over their land. Now he wants to take back what's rightfully theirs, he believes there is strength in numbers and no matter how many of his people the team defeats, Gusta never seems to run out of minions!

"Gusta! What are you doing here?" Lurk asked sternly.

"I am here to regain what has been taken away from us!" The humanoid hamster thing yelled

"Dis shopping mall is built on Kucha Kucha soil! Da forests were ripped down just for dis! So if you want ta steal from us, den we will steal from YOU! Attack fellow tribesmen!"

"Yes Masta Gusta!" The massive mob of hamster people said in sync before scattering! They pillaged the shopping centers and chased poor shoppers around while yelling their war cry.

Lurk, Lola, and Lilac needed to act fast before they overran the whole mall!

Lurk quickly began fighting back, punching the rat critters into next week. Gusta became enraged by the attempt to stop his army.

"My warriors! Dey are trying to stop us! Forget da pillage, attack da Righteous Supa Squad!" He yelled as he and his army then charged right at the trio.

The hamster people jumped on Lurk, he tried shaking them off. Eventually, so many of those things latched on that Lurk couldn't see anymore, he tumbled to the floor.

Lilac then used a magic spell, she summoned a giant peanut. All of Gusta's warriors were quickly distracted, they all ran over to the giant peanut in amazement. They began to dig in!

Just then Lurck got up and create a big ring of fire around the feasting humanoid rodents. This way they all couldn't escape.

Lola then picked up all the hamster people, including Gusta with her telekinesis, and she carried them all outside.

Gusta, who was angry about his capture. Began to yell in a threatening yet pouty tone.

"You may have won dis time, Righteous Supa Squad! But I will return wiff even MORE soldias den befor! We WILL regain control of da land dat all dese people took from us! I promise you dat!!" On that note, With one swish of her arm, Lola threw all the critters far far away.

"Whatever." Lola said in a bored way.

Lurk and Lilac came out of the mall "great job you two. If it weren't for you guys, those furry freaks could have had me." Lurk said to both of his sisters gratefully.

"No problem, bro!" Lilac said proudly. But Lola had her mind on other things. Mainly how she would save up enough money for that unicorn.

Whelp, I for one, had enough of that mall for today. I'm headed home." Lurk said. "Me too! I have to take care of Cuppa!" Lilac replied. Cuppa was her pet goldfish.

"You guys go ahead, I've got some thinking to do." Lola meekly said. "Alright, see ya sis." Lurk said as he and Lilac flew off for home.

"Now, what to do about my unicorn." Lola said out loud to herself. "I guess I could save up for it. But it'll take forever to collect enough coins off the sidewalk to buy it... I really don't want a job, if there's one thing I hate, it's physical labor... Oh, it's hopeless! I'll never get that beautiful unicorn!" She then began to quietly sob.

Little did she know, was that a little furry critter was hiding in a nearby trash can, listening in on all this. It turns out that they missed one little rat man.

After poor Lola sadly slouched away. The little critter scurried away to go tell his master about what he had discovered.

Later that day, Lola has calmed herself down with a strawberry ice cream. She was walking down the sidewalk, because she didn't feel like flying. But then she was stopped in her tracks by a familiar crown wearing humanoid rodent.

"Gusta!? Back already?" She said surprised.

"Hello again, Lola!" The hamster man said. "I undastand dat you really want a certain fluffy toy, but can't afford it? Right?"

"Um.. Yeah.." Lola replied.

"Well ma dear friend. I've gotten sometin for you. Bring it out boys!" Gusta yelled back. That's when up to 12 of his minions came out from an alleyway, holding the giant stuffed Unicorn.

Lola dropped her ice cream at the sight of it.

Gusta continued. "You see Lola. I may be willing to part wiff dis big horse. If you give me sometin in return!"

"And what would that be?" Lola asked.

"Go to da Townsville Crystal Cave. Bring me da orange emerald dat lies within... If you bring me dat, da unicorn is yours."

Lola got a little hindered by this assignment. "Am I gonna have to put effort into this?" She asked disapprovingly.

"Of course not! All you have ta do, is look for da orange emerald, and bring it back to me." Gusta said reassuringly.

"Well... Ok. I'll be back." Lola said as she flew off.

The Townsville Crystal Caves is a series of cave systems under The Townsville park. It was discovered by accident when they were trying to dig a new water fountain.

Lola flew into the shiny rocked cave and began her search for the orange emerald.

"Now if I was a orange emerald, in a cave filled with crystals, where would I be?" Lola ask herself.

Lola looked up and down and all around. But she couldn't find anything.

"Oh, I'm never gonna find it!" She said sadly, as she leaned back against a big crystal. When suddenly the crystal moved a little bit, almost like a lever.

A secret passage opened up, and right down at the end of it, was the Orange Emerald, glowing on a pedestal. Lola quickly grabbed it and hastily flew out of the caves to go meet Gusta, who was still waiting at the same location.

"Alright Gusta." Lola said. "Here's your orange rock. Now gimme the unicorn!"

"But of course, ma dear friend." Gusta replied while giving his team the signal to hand over the toy.

As they brought out the giant plushie, Lola waisted no time grabbing it and giving it a big hug. "Thanks Gustie!" She said as she flew off with it.

"Oh no Lola.. Thank you. Hee hee hee." Gusta laughed evilly as he looked at the emerald in his hand.

Shortly after Gusta and his group scattered to the nearby forest to meet up with the rest of his massive tribe.

"My fellow tribesmen! I finally have da legendary Orange Emerald!" His people began to cheer for him. "Now we can unleash da ultimate weapon, and take back our land!"

Gusta then lead his army of millions and counting, into a giant cave. In the cave there was an ancient stone door. Gusta inserted the emerald into a hole in the door and it began to open. After the door was fully open, a low, rumbling growl could be heard.

Gusta fearlessly approached the doorway.

"Greetings oh mighty one!" He spoke clearly. "It is time for you to awaken from your slumba! You must rise, and fight alongside all your brethren, for da kingdom dat our kind has ruled for centuries has been ripped from our hands! But we will tolerate it NO LONGA! Rise my brethren, rise and help us gain back control!"

The creature growled even louder. And the ground began to shake.

Meanwhile back at Dr. Muching's mansion, Lola was showing off her new toy to Lilac.

"Oooo, it's so soft and fluffy!!" Lilac excitedly said while rubbing it's fur.

"Say. Um... Lilac?" Lola said. " do you mind not telling Lurk about this? He is very smart and I know if he finds this he will know I didn't just buy it. He wouldn't like me excepting gifts from villains.

"Sure thing Lola!" Lilac agreed. " my lips are sealed."

"Great, now help me hide him before Lurk comes up here, his favorite show is almost over." Lola said looking around.

The two girls flew all around the room looking for a good hiding spot. Finally they settled on trying to stuff the thing under Lola's bed.

Right as they got it under there Lurk came in, they tried to act natural.

"Oh, hello there, Lurk!" Lola said, pretending to be surprised.

"Heya Lola, I didn't notice you come back." Lurk replied.

Lola looked around for a second before responding. "Oh... You know, that's me. Quiet and unnoticeable. Hehehe."

Then Lurk noticed a strand of rainbow colored fur sticking out from under Lola's bed.

"What is that?" He said while pointing down to it.

"What is what?" Lola asked trying to look as confused as possible.

"There ain't no giant unicorn plush under her bed. If that's what you're thinking." Lilac said afterward. Lola gave her a disappointed look.

Lurk was not fooled. He was about to go over and investigate, until he was suddenly stopped by a massive ROAR!

The team quickly flew outside to see millions of little humanoid rodents of all shapes, sizes, and colors flooding the streets of Townsville! No doubt Gusta has organized another invasion! But this time, along with the ocean of hamster people, stood one giant humanoid rodent. This thing must have been 300 feet tall at least. It's roars shook the earth.

Sure enough, right there on the mega rat's shoulder, was Gusta.

The trio flew up to him. "Oh! Hello dere kids." Gusta said confidently to the squad. "So nice of you ta show up, I'd like ya three ta meet my new soldia!"

"What is this Gusta!" Lurk demanded. "Dis ma friend, is an ancient Kucha Kucha tribe memba dat walked da earth since da dawn of time! But now as you can see, I have awakened him from his deep slumba!" Gusta chuckled obnoxiously before continuing. "Well, it's been a fun introduction. But I'm afraid it's time to say goodbye. MY COLOSSAL TRIBESMAN! STOMP DESE LITTLE BUGS INTO NOTING!" Gusta yelled out.

The earth rumbled as the massive rodent spoke. "YES MASTA GUSTA!"

The beast began to swing and swat at the team with incredible force.

Lurk tried blasting fire balls at it, with no effect.

Lola used her telekinesis to pick up and throw large cars and trucks at the monster rat thing. They all just bounced off.

Lilac summoned lightning bolts and shot Magic projectiles at it, all it seemed to do was annoy the beast.

"What do we do!?" Lilac frightfully hollered.

The giant monsterous humanoid rodent was ripping up building left and right, if they don't stop it soon, the whole city could be destroyed!

The billions of smaller hamster creatures that flooded the ground running amok down below didn't help anything.

"I've got an idea!" Lurk exclaimed. "Lilac, you keep the creature distracted. Lola, you come with me!"

"You got it bro!" Lilac called out. She flew up and summoned a very very strong wind. It blew against the colossal hamster man, preventing it from moving.

Lurk and Lola flew off to put Lurk's plan into action. "Where are we going?" Lola asked.

"We're headed to an extinct volcano here in Townsville." Lurk began to explain. "Many years ago before the volcano became dormant, a notorious evil doer by the name of Mojo Jojo built his base on it."

"How does that help us?" Lola asked.

"You see sis, back when Mojo was around he used to be enemies with the Powerpuff Girls. They were the super powered defenders of Townsville back then."

"I know who the Powerpuffs are but what does Mojo Jojo's old lair have to do with this?" Lola questioned, she was quite confused.

Lurk continued as they neared the abandoned volcano lair.

"Mojo created many devices and weapons that were designed to destroy the Powerpuff Girls, so maybe if his old gadgets were strong enough to harm them, maybe they will be strong enough to harm Gusta's new friend!"

The two entered the abandoned laboratory. They took a look around for any weapons.

Lola found some sort of weird power glove which she found out shoots out energy blasts from the palm.

Lurk found a giant blasting mechanism, it looked like a big futuristic sci fi rocket launcher.

He took it outside and tested it on a large bolder.

A large plasma beam shot out of it and hit the giant bolder dead on.

The rock blew up into millions of pieces. Both seemed satisfied with their finds, so they began making their way back to the giant rodent.

They had arrived just in time. For the monsterous humanoid hamster thing was holding Lilac tight in its hand, getting ready to have her as a snack!

Just then the two with their new weapons aimed at the creatures torso, and both fired at the same time! The two blasts hit the creature right in the center of its chest. Causing it to drop Lilac, and the force from the blast knocked the beast miles out of sight.

The ocean of rodents were in shock at what they had witnessed, but quickly snapped out of it as they noticed Gusta had fallen off. After they caught Gusta the three siblings hovered over them triumphantly.

"It's time to exterminate some rats." Lurk said as he showed the critters he was charging up the strange weapon. All the little rodent people scattered for home. Gusta was the last one there.

"DIS IS NOT OVER, RIGHTEOUS SUPA SQUAD!!" Gusta screamed in the rage. "WE WILL BE BACK, WE WILL RECLAIM OUR KINGDOM!!"

With that, Gusta scurried off to catch up with his tribe.

"Well you two." Lurk said. "You both did an excellent job today. But it's about time we start heading home."

"Yeah, I could use a nap." Lola said lazily.

And so, the trio flew off for home.

"By the way, Lola." Lurk said. "What exactly was that, under your bed?"

 ** _End of episode one_**

 ** _More episodes to come_**


End file.
